


This is Nice

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: David has climbed into Patrick's lap countless times. It’s his safe space, completely enveloped in the arms of his person. Sure, sometimes David feels a little ridiculous, like Gulliver curling up in the lap of a Lilliputian. But Patrick doesn’t seem to mind, so neither does David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	This is Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> Prompt fill for samwhambam: the first time Patrick sits in David’s lap.

“Ugh. My God!” David huffs as he drops the last box of Patrick’s stuff on the floor of his shiny new apartment.

Well...maybe not _shiny_. This is Schitt’s Creek after all. And there is nothing shiny about this town, except maybe for their store. The apartment is definitely less grotesque than the room Patrick had been renting from Ray. And certainly less of an assault on the eyes than any of the rooms in the motel. 

There are boxes everywhere, covering every available surface. The kitchen counter is an explosion of utensils and pots and pans that Patrick’s mom had insisted on sending. Including something called a garlic press which David can’t even begin to fathom. 

His legs are so tired from the many, _many_ trips he’s made up and down those stairs and he’s beginning to wonder if having the Penthouse in a crappy little building in a dingy little town is really worth it. But he figures at the very least, he’ll be able to skip leg day at the gym now. On those very rare occasions when he goes to the gym. Which is never, so really he’s ahead of the game now.

David clears one of the kitchen chairs of random debris and sits himself down. He’s congratulating himself on how amazing his glutes and calves are going to be in like, six months, when Patrick comes stumbling through the door with what looks like a very heavy and awkward box. 

“No, David. Don’t get up. I’m fine,” Patrick grumbles as he finally maneuvers himself through the door. He sets the box down and rights himself, hands on his hips, glaring at David.

“I’m sorry,” David says, in a tone that belies the fact that he’s not sorry at all. “I didn’t want to interrupt your process, or whatever.” Patrick raises his eyebrows in response. “I mean, you looked like you had it! I was being helpful and ensuring that you maintain your autonomy.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face is sweet and fond, and David loves that he put that there.

“Was that the last box?” David asks

“Mmhmm. Yup,” Patric replies, eyes scanning the room. 

“Come sit with me,” David suggests, patting his lap invitingly. It’s not until Patrick looks at him—first his face, then down at his lap—that David realizes that they...well, they don’t do that. Patrick doesn’t do that. 

David has climbed into Patrick's lap countless times. It’s his safe space, completely enveloped in the arms of his person. Sure, sometimes David feels a little ridiculous, like Gulliver curling up in the lap of a Lilliputian. But Patrick doesn’t seem to mind, so neither does David. 

But they’ve never...Patrick has never... “Sorry, no. That’s...that’s dumb. I—“ David moves as though he’s going to get up. Patrick can have the chair and David can have Patrick and all will be right with the world.

Except that Patrick’s hand is on his shoulder now, keeping David seated. And then Patrick is lowering himself down, his thighs crossways over David’s. And then Patrick’s arm comes around David’s neck and his other comes around David’s shoulder and then Patrick is leaning into David, his strong, sturdy body taking up all the room on David’s lap. 

David curls himself around Patrick, bundling him closer and closer until Patrick’s face is mashed into the crook of David’s neck. It can’t be comfortable, but Patrick is not complaining. In fact, he is doing the opposite of complaining. He’s just nuzzling his face in closer, wiggling his butt a little on David’s legs which...yes, well that’s very nice. 

“This is nice,” Patrick says, mirroring David’s thoughts.

David can feel himself blushing. “Well, I’ve always thought so.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about five minutes so please excuse any errors. I’m sure there are plenty.
> 
> As always, I invite you to leave a comment or smash that kudos button, and then come find me over on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
